Quaking Hammer Gandrei
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 31036 |no = 1717 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 233 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 81, 132 |normal_distribute = 30, 70 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 81 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 132 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 81 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 132 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 81 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 132 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = A blacksmith from another world who defeated an immense enchanted puppet. Gandrei forged a specially made maul at the behest of someone who sought to stop a gigantic enchanted puppet from continuing on its rampage. He then proceeded to use the hammer he made to destroy the puppet himself. However, amidst all the praise he received for this feat, he disappeared leaving only his maul behind. Many attempted to lift the hammer to no avail, reminding them that Gandrei must have possessed superhuman strength in order to have wielded a weapon so incredibly heavy. |summon = You don't need two hits to end a battle. One strike should be more than enough... |fusion = It still needs more density and more weight to become more powerful. It should be too much for even me to handle... |evolution = |hp_base = 5317 |atk_base = 2617 |def_base = 1746 |rec_base = 1645 |hp_lord = 7579 |atk_lord = 3541 |def_lord = 2375 |rec_lord = 2218 |hp_anima = 8471 |rec_anima = 1980 |atk_breaker = 3779 |def_breaker = 2137 |def_guardian = 2613 |rec_guardian = 2099 |def_oracle = 2256 |rec_oracle = 2575 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 2 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Holy Thunder Hammer |lsdescription = 140% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP, 110% boost to Spark damage, considerably boosts critical damage & critical damage boosts Atk for 2 turns |lsnote = 125% crit damage & 60% Atk when dealing crit damage |bb = Steelbreaker |bbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on single foe, powerful Earth attack, probable Spark vulnerability infliction on all foes for 2 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance of 25% Spark vulnerability, 60% crit rate & 50% crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 15 |bbmultiplier2 = 800 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Demolition Hurricane |sbbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on single foe, powerful Earth attack, probable Spark vulnerability infliction on all foes for 2 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance of 25% Spark vulnerability, 60% crit rate, 50% crit damage & 30% chance of 50% Spark Critical |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 18 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Charging Gandrex |ubbdescription = Massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), powerful Earth attack on single foe, huge Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% crit rate, 300% crit damage, 50% chance of 100% Spark Critical & 80% Spark vulnerability |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 21 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = Heavy Pursuit |esdescription = Boosts critical damage & 40% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 50% crit damage |evointo = 31037 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 30191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Summoner Weapon Origins |addcatname = Gandrei1 }}